


Molly's Signs Of Three

by dreadpiratewatson



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, F/M, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Johnlock - Freeform, Johnlock Fluff, M/M, Mollstrade, Pregnancy, Pregnant Molly, Sherlock Holmes & Molly Hooper Friendship, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 10:02:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4259178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreadpiratewatson/pseuds/dreadpiratewatson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After running into happy couple Greg and Molly at the morgue, Sherlock makes one deduction too many. </p><p>Not really a fix-it of series three, but I just absolutely love Mollstrade as a couple, and I wanted a little pregnancy fluff, and of course, I thought it would be cute for Sherlock to inappropriately announce it like he always does, so I hope you enjoy! (Please read notes for more info!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Molly's Signs Of Three

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! 
> 
> So, my friends Monica and Trevor are HUGE Johnlock and Mollstrade shippers just like I am, and they just had a baby yesterday! Monica asked me, because of their newest bundle of joy, if I could write them both a little Mollstrade pregnancy fluff! So, here it is!

London's streets were filled with the usual amount of bustling people and cars as Sherlock Holmes and John Watson made their way through the crisp March air, pushing their way through the crowd, hand in hand, ignoring the glances from other people that would send them looks of disgust. The couple, armed with an army issued handgun and about a hundred years of research packed into one brilliant mind, were making their way to Bart's for a case, although John won't entirely sure why.

"Tell me again why we're going to look at Lord Calhoun's body for the second time." John inquired as he jogged to keep up with his boyfriend's stride.

Sherlock rolled his eyes dramatically enough to be considered immature. "I need to catalogue the skin placement on his right hand. If I'm right about this, we'll have solved the case."

John eyed him for only a minute, then scoffed.

His boyfriend looked down at him in confusion. "What?"

"Nothing." He shrugged. "Just the fact that that sentence would sound absolutely terrifying coming from anybody else."

Sherlock smirked. "Well, luckily it's coming from me, then."

"Berk."

The two pushed through the doors of the hospital and made their way down to the mortuary where they were going to meet with Molly. They had called ahead, and their favorite pathologist agreed to have the body out by the time they arrived.

"Molly, is the body out?" Sherlock demanded as he pushed the doors open. He was surprised to see that there was already someone there, but no one he expected.

Greg Lestrade was standing next to Molly at the counter, leaning against the cold metal top and holding one of her hands. Molly was blushing and giggling at whatever the charming DI was saying, while he smiled smugly at her. Once interrupted, Greg looked over at them, startled, and the two quickly straightened themselves out, clearly embarrassed. "Oh, hi, Sherlock. Hi, John." Lestrade grumbled, his cheeks turning pink.

Sherlock ignored their exchange and made his way over to the waiting body immediately. "Afternoon, Lestrade, Molly."

John seemed completely unfazed by the exchange and made his way over to the other edge of the counter. "Here on business, Greg? Or are you off the clock?" He snickered, giving his friend a knowing smile.

"Personal business." Lestrade corrected. "I'm waiting on a robbery suspect to wake up downstairs, so I thought I'd come say hello." He smiled sweetly down at Molly, who blushed.

Sherlock looked up from the body and wrinkled his nose in confusion at the three. "Why would you come say hello to Molly?" He asked.

John rolled his eyes. "They're together, genius." He sighed.

"Really?"

"What gave it away; the obvious flirting, the hand holding, or the fact that I've had my arm around her for the past few minutes?" Greg shot back playfully, making Molly giggle.

Sherlock blinked and swept his eyes over the couple, seeing everything, even noticing the fact that Molly's perfume and Lestrade's aftershave were mixing together in the air, adding an interesting, but not exactly terrible fragrance to the room. He also noticed that Molly was wearing a bit more makeup than she normally did, and Greg's lips were a bit darker pink, with indicated that they had recently kissed. Molly looked... Different. There was something he was missing but he couldn't figure out exactly what, not that it was important. _Interesting match._ He thought to himself. "Since when?"

"We've been together for nearly eight months, Sherlock." Molly said, trying to mimic his 'it's obvious' tone. "You commented on my having a boyfriend last week, remember?"

"Wasn't important."

John gave him a look that said _play nice._ "Go play with your skin samples. I'm hungry and we're stopping for lunch before we do anything else." He half complained, making his boyfriend snort. The doctor turned back to the couple, and smiled. "So, how are you two doing? Good, I take it."

Greg looked down at his girlfriend with a cheerful smile. "We're doing great. Moved in together and everything."

"Really? When did you two move in together?"

"Last month." Molly replied, her face lighting up significantly. "It's been great. Did you know Greg could cook? He makes me breakfast every morning, and we get to eat together before we go to work. He made me scrambled eggs this morning, and they were _amazing."_ She continued to gush, her voice chipper and excited, unlike the mousey quiet it normally was.

Greg laughed. "I did indeed. Which is strange, because you normally hate scrambled eggs." He said.

Molly shrugged. "I know, I don't know why, but they sounded really good. I usually can't stand them. Maybe it was just because I was sick this morning."

"You were sick this morning?" John asked.

She nodded. "I felt better right after, so he made me a light breakfast." She replied.

The DI wrapped his arm tighter around her waist and pulled her closer to him. "I tried to get her to stay home, but she wouldn't." He chided gently.

"I work in a morgue, it's not like I'm going to get anybody sick." She joked.

Greg snickered. "You're funny." He leaned down to her height, as he was actually quite a few inches taller than her, and pressed a gentle kiss to her lips.

Molly squeaked and pushed him away with a laugh. "Greg! You can't do that, I'm sick." She whined.

He rolled his eyes and looked over at John, who was smiling proudly at the couple. "She thinks I _actually_ care, John." He teased.

John laughed, and Molly smacked his arm. "I don't want to get you sick, you big idiot."

Sherlock snorted. "Go ahead and kiss him, Molly, morning sickness isn't contagious." He commented emotionlessly.

And just like that, it felt like all of the oxygen had been sucked out of the room, and all three heads snapped around to face the detective in absolute shock and horror at what he had just said. Molly had gone completely pale at his words, Greg looked too shocked to be standing, and John didn't seem to have any idea where to look.

 _"What_ did you just say to me? _Morning sickness?"_ Molly demanded, her voice harsh, and her eyes on the verge of flashing.

 _Shit_. Sherlock thought to himself. He reached up to rub the back of his neck cautiously. "Sorry. Not good? That may have been one deduction too many."

 _"Deduction?"_ Greg hissed.

John furrowed his eyebrows, giving his boyfriend a stern look. "What the hell are you talking about, Sherlock?"

The detective sighed and took a step toward a very horrified Molly Hooper, and briefly looked her over, not wanting to be wrong about his slip up at keeping his mouth shut. "I noticed things when I came in; there's an opened bag of pretzels over by your bag that you bought today, so increased appetite, difference in taste, the scrambled eggs are evidence enough, so strange cravings, you were sick this morning, but you felt better right afterwards, not to mention the slight weight gain in more places than one..." He paused, gesturing down to Molly's chest, making the pathologist's jaw drop. "All of the signs are there, Molly."

 _"Signs?!"_ She squeaked, her voice cracking almost hysterically.

Sherlock hesitated, and looked over the couple in front of him. Molly looked absolutely terrified, and half like she was debating whether or not to run away. Her face was pale, and her breathing was now coming in short, rapid breaths. Greg on the other hand, had gone completely dead white. His hands had dropped from Molly's torso to his sides, and his hands were clinched tightly in fists. "Um..." He started to say, unsure how to continue. "I uh... I wonder if the baby will like pretzels."

Lestrade's knees seem to give out on him, and he had to grab onto the counter for support, while Molly's hands flew to her mouth, and she immediately became a hysterical mess. "Oh, my god!" She squeaked, her eyes already flooding with tears. Sherlock had expected a happy reaction, but Molly just looked more scared than before. She nearly sunk to the ground, and it was a good thing John was near by, just in case she collapsed.

The detective bit at his lip. "Sorry." He whispered. He didn't know what else to say. He looked up at the DI, who was gripping the counter so tightly that his knuckles had turned white. "If it's any consolation, Lestrade... It's yours."

Greg looked away. "Jesus _Christ."_ He rasped, passing a hand over his face.

Molly choked back a sob. "I'm so sorry, Greg." She whispered brokenly. She looked to her feet, looking ashamed and scared, and Sherlock had never felt more guilty his entire life.

"Sorry?" He demanded, whirling back around to face her. There were tears in his eyes too, but it took everyone a minute to realize that he was smiling. "Sherlock, are you absolutely sure about this?" He asked, suddenly sounding eager.

The detective was taken aback the sudden change in tone, but nodded.

Then, without a warning, Greg Lestrade let out a loud, booming laugh that sounded like a noise of triumph, then jumped away from the other three, much to their dismay, and jumped around the room like an absolute idiot, running out the door and screaming at the top of his lungs. _"Holy shit! We're having a baby! I'm a dad!"_ He thundered, scaring the hell out of everyone. They could hear him clear out in the hallway, but no one said a single word. The DI came running back into the room with the biggest, cheesiest smile on his face. "Come here you beautiful, _beautiful_ fucking woman." He reached out and took Molly into his arms, and gave her a kiss that was so passionate, both Sherlock and John felt like they had to look away.

"You're not angry?" Molly gasped, staring up at the man in a mix of shock and relief.

 _"Angry?"_ Lestrade demanded, reaching up to cradle her face in his hands as he smiled down at her with more love and passion in his eyes than anyone thought possible. "I could not be happier, Molly Hooper." He pressed a kiss to her forehead, then crushed her to his chest once again. _"God,_ I love you."

Molly, suddenly weak with relief, buried her face in his shoulder. "I love you too."

Sherlock looked away from the happy couple, and locked eyes with John, who was smiling bright. He could almost feel John praising him with his gaze, telling that, for once, what he did was very nice. He dropped his gaze to the floor, and tried to ignore the blush that crept up his cheeks.

"You know, if you're looking for baby names, I hear Hamish is pretty popular." The doctor joked once Greg and Molly had pulled apart.

The couple laughed, and an almost tearful Greg Lestrade reached out and punched him in the shoulder. "What if it's a girl?"

"Sherlock's actually a girl's name." The detective replied.

Molly made a face while the other two men exploded into laughter. "God, no, no, it really isn't."

"Well, it's better than _Hamish."_

John kicked at his boyfriend's shoe. "Berk."

Sherlock continued to smile, his chest feeling warm.

The doctor reached out and locked his fingers with Sherlock's. "I think we're done here, so... We'll leave you two alone. Congratulations, Molly. You too, Greg."

Molly blushed, but behind the pink in her cheeks, the soon-to-be mother was absolutely glowing. Greg placed his hand on her stomach, marveling down at the young woman. He didn't look up from Molly's face, but the smile that was spread across his face was so light and elated, the entire world seemed to bend at his feet. "Thank you, John." He uttered so softly, it was barely audible.

With a light pull at Sherlock's hand, John quietly led his boyfriend out of the morgue, both of them smiling. There was nothing more to say.


End file.
